South Park: The New Dawn
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: The kids we once knew are now in Grade 11. As most teens do, they are worrying about everything they could possibly worry about! How are they gonna make it? FINALLY FINISHED! THANKS EVERYONE!
1. Icy Hearts

SOUTH PARK: THE NEW DAWN

Stan's rock skimmed the lake surface gracefully. Stan was perfect at skimming, and he always did it when he was alone here. He found the lake peaceful, no one ever came here, it was like a second home for him. Lake Renarld was near the edge of South Park but it felt as if it was a hundred miles away. Stan hated South Park, he hated his school, he hated being in Grade 11, it was constant exams, and Stan hated exams, even though he was clever and mainly aced his exams.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

Stan jumped at his phones unusual, yet familiar, message tone. He sighed, his peace was disturbed again. He flipped open his phone to see who had messaged him

'1 new message – Kyle'

Stan smiled. At least it wasn't some nut job from school.

'_Hey Stan! What you doing? Found a date to the dance yet? I haven't! You should task Wendy! See you later, Kyle.'_

Stan rolled his eyes at Wendy's name, everyone always told them how much they should go out again. He had dated Wendy three times, all had ended in pain, he was NOT going through that again.

'_Fuck off! I'm not asking Wendy! I dumped her 2 years ago and that's the end! Anyway, wanna go to the club?'_

Stan and Kyle loved going to the club, Club Pulse it was called and it allowed on Tuesdays only 15 and 16 year-olds are allowed in, so most of his class went.

Stan sat for a further minute, until his phone went off again.

'_Sure, meet you at my house in ten minutes? Oh and can you invite Kenny?'_

Stan replied in the positive, he stood up and left the lake.

_DING DONG!!_

Kyle ran down the stairs, jumping the last 6 and opened the door.

"Hey guys" he said to his friends

Kenny and Stan stood there. Kenny was still wearing his Orange Parka but had lost undone the hood so people could hear him speak.

"C'mon, lets go!" Kenny exclaimed

Bebe styled her long, blond hair. She was also going to the club.

"C'mon Wendy, come out you chicken shit!" Bebe shouted at her friend

"I'm...I'm…I'm not sure it's really me" Wendy's voice replied from Bebe's closet

"Just show me, I won't laugh!"

"Okay…"

Wendy exits the closet. She stepped out, looking quite uncomfortable at the exposure the short mini-skirt and lace top result in.

"Wow" Bebe muttered, dazed, then coming to her sense's "you could have ANYONE you want for the Dance. C'mon sweetie, we've got some dancing to do. We need to find you a hot date!"

Bebe grabbed her hand and led her out the room. Bebe was a different person since 4th Grade, no longer the class rich slut, Wendy felt Bebe was more a friend now then she was before.

"There's only one guy for me…" Wendy muttered, quietly so Bebe wouldn't hear her.

'Rihanna – Umbrella' pumps through the club as the three boys enter. They scan the dance floor, no one interesting to dance with, so they sat down at a table whilst Kenny went and got some drinks.

"Hey! Pig fucks!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh, shit!" muttered Kyle

A fat teen walked over to the boys, it was Cartman.

"Why the fuck didn't you come get me!?"

"'cause you're a fucking retard," Kyle fired back a Cartman

"Fuck you! Jew boy!"

"Piss off!" Stan shouted "The reason we don't want to be friends with you is because you're a narrow-minded, fat racist shit, now get lost!"

Cartman was shocked, he wasn't used to that, it had always been Kyle and Cartman who hated each other, "okay…" He swallowed, it was official, no one was his friend…

Wendy and Bebe where partying, boys kept trying to hit at them but there replies where usually something along the lines of "fuck off" as they weren't the type of girls to just dance with anyone.

"Wanna get a drink?" Bebe questioned

"Yeah, please"

They knocked back there cokes at the bar.

_Wish there was alcohol, age-limits are so annoying!_

Wendy sighed.

"Well, look who it is!"

Wendy snapped round, a girl about the same size as her stood in front of her, Wendy sighed again.

_Great, not I get to be harassed by Rebecca, great._

"What?"

"Isn't it little miss 'I'm-daddy's-rich-girl' ain't it?"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Bebe sighed.

"No, no Bebe, its alright" Wendy answered

Wendy thought of all the things Rebecca had done, burning her school bag, bullying her through texts, teasing her about her various failed relationships, spiking her drinks with alcohol, framing her for copying, ruining her mature reputation, saying that she was a les-

BANG

Wendy acted before she actually realised what she was doing, she felt her fist collide with Rebecca's cheek, seeing Rebecca on the floor, the bloody coming from her nose…Suddenly she came back.

"Whoa!" Bebe muttered, stunned "lets go."

Wendy didn't take her eyes off Rebecca, who was still on the floor, clutching her bloody nose.

_Holy shit, I really just did that_

Wendy and Bebe made it to the other side of the club where they sat at a table, both shocked at what just happened…

"I…I have to go," muttered Wendy

Kyle and Stan sat and drank there coke whilst Kenny chatted up some girls. Stan looked at his watch, 00:34.

_Shit!_

"I gotta go, I'm half an hour late."

"Alright man, I'll see you tomorrow, meet you before the bus."

"Yeah. Later."

He downed the rest of his coke and picked up his coat.

Wendy stepped out of the club, using her coat to warm herself. She was getting teary.

"Shit! Shit!" she whispered

Tomorrow, Rebecca will kill her. What can she do?

_C'mon Wendy! Worry about it in the mourning!_

She sniffed, and began the walk home.

"Wendy?" Stan shouted from behind her.

She turned around to see his familiar face, they where still friends since they broke up, but not as close. She looked into his blue eyes, and smiled. Something about him made her feel warm, she thought he wasn't speaking to her.

"Stan! Hi, I didn't see you in the club"

"I knew you were there but I didn't see you either, heard about Rebecca."

"Yeah, well…"

"She's such a bitch"

That was unexpected, Stan never showed any signs that he disliked her, or maybe it was just to her.

"You walking home?" Stan continued

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I'm getting a taxi, I'm like half an hour late, you can ride if you want."

Wendy only lived about 3 minutes away from Stan.

"Yeah, that sounds great"

He smiled at her, she smiled back..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST EPISODE! Yes, it is obvious about one of the couples, but I bet you don't know who else is getting together before the dance!**


	2. Old Times

OLD THINGS

OLD TIMES

**Yes, its VERY short, I just wanted to write something short, get the rest of the last episode over before I continue the main story arc.**

Bang! Cartman slammed his fists onto the desk in anger.

_Those fucking weasels! I HATE THEM!!_

His heavy breathing began to slow. He knew it was his fault, everything that had happened, and he hated himself because of it. He SHOULD have friends, he SHOULD have good grades, he SHOULD be respected, but he lost that. He snapped his body round and looked under the bed, then he pulled out a book, it was quite dusty, Cartman hadn't looked at it for a while.

The front cover read 'Before…' Cartman pulled open the first cover, it was a photo book. The first page showed a plump little boy with a middle-aged bright looking woman, his mother. A tear dripped down from his eye, he quickly wiped it away.

_I am NOT a wuss! I do NOT cry!_

He took a deep breath, then turned the page. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and him, all looking up at him, they were nine, it was just after they started 4th Grade, and they had a new bitch of a teacher named Ms Chokesondik, what a BITCH!

_Fuck it! If they hate me they can get the over it, 'cause I'm me, and I ain't changing!_

Stan and Wendy weren't talking to each other much in the taxi, looking out the windows in opposite directions.

_Boy this is awkward _thought Stan.

"So…um…how you been?" Stan asked. _Shit, I really just said that!_

"Um…okay, how about you?"

"Yeah, good."

Stan opened up his phone, one new message – mum. _Shit._ He opened it.

'_Hi Stanley. Me and your dad have gone to see Grandpa, we'll be back around 4:00am. X'_

_Thank God!_ Stan thought. He rested his head on the head rest, eyes closed, smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Stan quickly looked forward, a worried Wendy looked at him.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

She half smiled, the kind of smile you do when you have NO idea how to react. There was a really awkward silence, no sound but the engine. The car suddenly came to a stop.

"That's 8.36," The driver ordered impatiently.

Wendy got out the car, whilst Stan gave the driver the money. He quickly jumped out.

"See you, Wendy."

"Yeah…" There was a slight pause "I'll see you at school"

She smiled at him. He smiled back, then she turned and walked away. He smiled to himself.

_Too much smiling_

Then began his journey home.

Kyle watched the various girls dance with Kenny. Most guys would be up there with those girls, Kyle was not a bad looking kid, he just didn't feel like it tonight, sometimes, its better just to stay back and watch.

"Hey Kyle." Bebe's voice rang out from behind him.

She sat down on the table with him, She and Kyle where quite good friends, but they weren't close.

"Hey, you on your own?" Kyle asked

"I was with Wendy, but she ditched."

"Why?"

"Some stuff, which ended in her giving Rebecca a right hook."

Kyle was surprised, "Really?"

Bebe nodded, "You seem be lacking people with you."

"Kenny," he pointed at his blonde friend, who was currently chatting up some pretty brunette.

"Oh, right," as she said this, the song changed to an upbeat dance song, "I LOVE this song! C'mon!"

She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. The song suddenly changed again

"Oh shit!" Bebe exclaimed

The song changed to Avril Lavigne's cover of 'Knockin' On Heaven's Door.'

"Jeez, these guys have shit taste in music." Kenny shouted, so only the few people around him could hear.

"C'mon" Bebe said to Kyle.

She put her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her waist.

"This is really clichéd," Stan said

"I know, but who cares, we're just friends," Bebe replied.

They slowly danced to the music, Her hair brushing his neck. Kenny winked at Kyle and mouthed 'score!' So Kyle mouthed back 'Fuck you!'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So that's the end of the second chapter, thanks to everyone who read this, 3****rd**** one coming soon, PM me if you have any idea for it. Oh and by the way, one of the couples from the last chapter are not going to stay together…**


	3. Next, Please

The School bell rang out in its usual early mourning fashion

_Sorry about the delay guys, been SUPER busy, exams starting! Here's next chapter! I've planned out at least two "books" on this series, it's gonna get a lot darker and more dramatic soon!_

- - - - -

The School bell rang out in its usual early mourning fashion. Various students made there way to there lesson. Bebe pulled open her locker, whilst Wendy tightly clasped her book to her chest.

"Don't sweat it," Bebe said "She can't do shit to you, your perfectly safe."

"I know, I just feel..." Wendy stopped herself for a seconds, "I feel like something from the past isn't fully at rest."

"Like what, I mean theres nothing that's bad enough to break out and kill us."

"Yeah," Wendy looked uncertain

Bebe looked into her locker.

"Fucking chemistry…"

Over her shoulder, about 10 metres down the hall, Wendy noticed Rebecca, she looked quite pale, a bruise resting on her face. She was on her own and not wearing her usual popular clothes. _Shit!_ Wendy thought _I really must of fucked her up!_ A pang of guilt devoured her body.

"I'll be right back, just wait here," Wendy said to Bebe.

"Okay…"

Wendy cautiously paced towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked up at Wendy, seeing who she was, quickly turned back to her locker.

"I…I just came to say…I'm sorry," Wendy stammered.

Rebecca's pale, nervous face changed into a look of anger, "you think that's gonna cut it! I've lost all my friends thanks to you!"

Wendy froze, how could she react to that, "I can't say anything else but sorry."

"Just piss off!"

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, someone leaned against Wendy's shoulder and began smiling up at Rebecca. It was Bebe.

"Nice welt sweetie!" Bebe joked, "come on Wendy, lets go."

The two girls started to walk away from Rebecca, as Wendy murmured "I'm sorry I mangled your face."

- - - - - - - -

The teachers boring, monotone droned though the entire classroom as the students of teenagers didn't listen. Stan and Kyle where quite near the back, so it was easy for them to talk. There where two empty desks next to them.

"Where are Bebe and Wendy?" Kyle questioned.

"Dunno, Bebe is usually late on Thursday but its not like Wendy."

The door burst open and Bebe & Wendy entered.

"Ah, Ms. Stevens, late again," the teacher mumbled

"Sorry sir," Bebe replied sharply.

The two sat down at the two desks at the back.

"What's he talking about now?" Bebe asked Kyle.

"Respiration."

"Oh, yay, fun!" Bebe replied sarcastically.

The four let out a laugh at the back.

"So," the teacher yelled to the back, "Ms. Testaburger, where are the only two places you will find veins carrying oxygenated blood from?"

"Um…" Wendy paused, a smile crept across the teachers face, "Oh! From the lungs to the heart and from the mother to her child."

The teachers smile quickly vanished…

All four of the teens smiled between each other.

- - - - -

_That's the end of that! I've got the whole series planned! Hopefully you guys will like it! Next chapter will have some very interesting content!_


	4. The Perfect Kiss

The Perfect Kiss

The Perfect Kiss

Cartman sat in his bedroom, holding something in his hand. _I never though I'd do this_ he thought to himself. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking hard,_ is this right? I mean, I fucked up my entire life pretty much, this could screw it more_.He took in a deep breath. He rolled open the bag incredibly slowly. Inside where 6 bottle of vodka. He pulled one out and opened it, but his head back and downed it…

- - - - - - - -

A line of five students where walking down the hall. Bebe, Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Wendy, where finishing the day and heading towards there lockers.

"So, we got anything planned for tonight guys?" Kyle asked.

"Not really," Stan replied, "we could meet up."

"Yeah, but where?" Kenny said.

"There's a new pub downtown, heard they will give out drinks to underage students," Bebe answered, "the bar-tenders are either to stupid to ID us or just trying to make some money."

"That would be awesome," Stan exclaimed, "Wendy, are you coming?"

"Um…" Wendy paused, "I'm not sure, I have a load of homework."

"Come on Wends," Bebe pleaded, "Its what you need, all you do recently is study. you've gone all kill-joy."

"I study," Wendy replied, "I party, I have my share of fun."

"Very funny Wendy," Kenny laughed, "In the past month you've been out once."

"In case you guys didn't notice," Wendy reasoned, "we have to do exams soon."

"Fuck it! Wendy," Stan answered, "You can let loose for one night."

"It is just what you need," Bebe informed Wendy, "Partying is healthy, and fun."

"Listen guys, I'm fine." Wendy answered.

"'I'm Fine!' yeah, that remark is always stretched across your face."

The others laughed.

"Okay! Okay," Wendy replied, "I'll come."

"Awesome," Bebe said.

They all began to walk through the door when Stan stopped.

"Stan?" Kyle looked at his friend.

"I forgot a book; I'll see you guys at…?"

"Nine good, everyone?" Bebe asked.

The group murmured in agreement.

"Alright, see you then," Stan walked back inside as the others left.

The four remaining continued to walk.

"You know what, I think I'll wait for Stan," Wendy stated, "I live pretty close to him and he won't want to walk on his own."

"Alright, see you."

Wendy turned back and entered the school again.

"Hey! Ken!" The voice called from the crowd.

The girl Kenny was dancing with. She ran towards him and they embraced in a passionate kissing session. Kyle and Bebe laughed.

"I've got my car," the girl said, flirtatiously, "wanna ride?"

A smile crept across Kenny's face as the two ran away. Kyle and Bebe where left alone.

"Looks like it's just us two," Bebe commented.

"Yeah," Kyle answered, "tonight should be fun."

"I'm already excited."

Kyle let out a laugh, "so, Stan and Wendy?"

"Defiantly, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Yeah, has Wendy said anything?"

"Nope, but you can tell, she's always really nervous around him and she still keeps the photo album from when they where dating."

"Really, does she know you know?"

"Nope, I found it the other night."

"Naughty you," Kyle joked.

"I know," Bebe answered.

The two walked on.

Stan closed his locker, as Wendy appeared around the corner.

"Oh, hey Wendy," Stan noticed her coming.

"Hey, I thought I'd wait for you," Wendy explained, "didn't want you to walk back alone, its boring."

"I know."

"So, um, you ready?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two began walking home.

Cartman lay on his bed, three empty bottles, and one is half full. He let out a moan, he had gone too far. The bottle slipped from his hand has his eyes closed. The vodka poured out onto the bed, creating a pool. Cartman was motionless. He was barely breathing. He couldn't move. He was conscious, but couldn't move. _Is this it, oh god, I didn't think it would hurt so much…_ he took a breath, and then he lost conscious.

Three knocks echoed through the first floor of Cartman's house. Mrs. Cartman pulled open the door to reveal a teenage boy, about the same age as Eric; he was quite small, with blonde, bouncy hair. It was Butters.

"Hello Mrs. Cartman," his voice had changed, it was a lot deeper and lost its childish tone.

"Hello, Butters," Mrs. Cartman answered, "Eric's upstairs, he's expecting you."

"Thanks."

Butters entered and climbed the steps to Eric's room.

"Eric?" he called out.

No response. He pushed open the door to reveal the motionless Cartman. "Oh my god," Butters whispered.

Stan and Wendy where just outside Wendy's house, both had walked back, chatting together, but they had finally reached home.

"Well, so," Wendy paused, "I'll see you."

"Yeah," Stan stuttered, "Bye."

Wendy turned to go, Stan watched her, _Oh god, this can't be happening again!_ He thought.

_Just once, please._ Wendy thought. _Fuck it!_ She turned back towards Stan.

"Stan?" Wendy looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes?" Stan looked at Wendy.

Wendy pushed herself forwards, pressing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him, making him hers, again. Stan was surprised but welcomed her. The two passionately kissed, the kind of kiss that could have made up for years. Wendy pulled away, staring into Stan's eyes, then turned around and walked to the door.

"Stan," Wendy turned back to him, "I don't think we should tell the others."

"Why?"

"Just not right now," She paused, "I think we should wait."

"Okay."

Stan watched her go, then ran his hands through his hair before heading home.

- - - - - -

_I hope you guys enjoy it, the next chapter will probably change its rating due to its content which has been planned out. I hope you guys are liking this._


	5. Pubs, Booze and HalfBuilt Buildings

Drugs, Booze and Half-Built Building

Pubs, Booze and Half-Built Building

_Hello again! Its been so LONG! Holy crap, nearly six months! Well, I've been suffering from severe writers block but I now have worked out a plot which should last 13 chapters, with a possible sequel. Anyway, we continue this drama series with the group going to a new pub and Cartman in a bad condition._

- - - - - - - - - -

8:45p.m. hit as Kyle headed downstairs, and towards the door.

"I'm going out mum," he called out, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Kyle." She replied

Kyle pulled open the door, and entered the darkness. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it quickly and flipped it open.

_Hey dude, its Kenny, I can't come out tonight, I'm doing "stuff" lol. I'll see you later. Have fun."_

Kyle smiled to himself. _Kenny's gonna get laid_he thought to himself. He broke into a run.

Kyle and Stan where waiting their when Bebe arrived in a taxi, she paid the man before stepping towards the boys.

"She's nervous, don't laugh," Bebe said the words and the two boys immediately understood, she meant Wendy.

She went back to the car and after a few seconds the door opened and Wendy stepped out. Kyle and Stan where shocked. Wendy was wearing a short bronze coloured dress and a necklace around her neck whilst her hair had been perfectly styled and make-up that she has clearly spent hours applying. No words came, they were not needed. Wendy walked forward.

"Should we go in?"

She entered followed swiftly by Bebe who gave a thumbs up to Kyle and Stan as she entered. The pub was quite empty so the four had plenty of choice of where to sit. They sat at the bar and the barkeeper looked at them.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Four beers, please," Bebe answered.

Soon the beers arrived and they started drinking.

"Where's Kenny?" Bebe asked.

"He and that girl are doing something tonight, he couldn't make it."

"Three guesses what they're doing," This time it was Wendy who had spoken.

They all laughed at this.

- - - - - - - - -

Butters lay on his bed, motionless, less then two hours ago, Eric Cartman had nearly died from alcohol poisoning and just been sent to a psych ward two hours away from them, it was weird thinking Eric wouldn't be back for a long time. For Butters, Eric's suicide attempt had been somewhat of a wake-up call and he realised that he needed to do something with his life, but his time would come.

- - - - - - - - - -

Several rounds of drinks later the four where a little drunk. Wendy and Stan where now sitting in the corner, talking to each other.

"You… you know," Wendy was clearly very drunk. "You know, Stan, I… I… I think you're a ve…very special boy. No, no I'm serious!"

Stan was laughing a bit, he wasn't quite so drunk, he put a finger on her lips. "Listen, Wendy, you're really drunk, I think you just need to rest."

A moment's silence before Wendy started to lean forward and pressing her lips against Stan's. Stan found himself kissing back but quickly snapped apart after remembering Kyle and Bebe where in the room. He looked at them at the two where still in conversation and hadn't noticed.

"St… Stan?"

"Wendy, remember we what we said."

"Oh, right."

"I think we'd better go."

He helped her get to her feet before walking towards Kyle and Bebe.

"Oh, hey, Stan," Kyle spoke first.

"We're gonna head home, I'll see you guys later," Stan said.

"Alright," Bebe replied, "See you later, Wends."

"Bye, then," these words barely made it out of Wendy's mouth.

Stan and Wendy struggled towards the door and into the night sky.

"Remind me," Bebe said after a moments silence, "never to give her alcohol."

"Ok, then, no alcohol for Wendy."

"God, I'm bored, wanna go out into the town?"

"Yeah, might as well."

Bebe downed the rest of her drink before getting up and heading towards the door. The air outside was cold and hit Bebe and Kyle hard as they exited. Bebe instantly wrapped are arms around herself.

"Holy shit, its cold," Bebe exclaimed under gritted teeth.

"Would offer you my jacket," Kyle answered, "but I don't have a jacket on…"

Bebe laughed "Very funny, should we start walking home?"

"Might as well, to cold to walk around town tonight."

The two started walking down the street.

- - - - - - - - - -

Stan sat up in his bed, one thing rushing through his head, Wendy. It had been a hell of a night, he had kissed Wendy, and she then got so drunk she couldn't walk straight then he had to walk with her home. What if she was just playing, what if she didn't really want him back? Is that the reason she asked him to keep it quiet about their kiss? It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the fact that Wendy was okay and their was a chance they could be together… again.

Stan got up off his bed and pulled off his shirt, he was slightly worried about what would happen this time. He could remember what happened the first time, what a mess, and then again the second time, two years ago, after the school dance where Cartman had called a "Slutty, Whoring, bitch" in front of everyone. That had surprised Stan, it was the first time he'd ever seen Cartman stick up for anyone. His thoughts where interrupted by the familiar sounds of Beyonce, _Dammit, Shelly! Can't you get some good music!_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyle and Bebe walked further down the street past a building which was clearly mid-way through construction but the builders had stopped work for the day. They appeared at a cross roads and stopped walking.

"Well," Kyle started, "I gotta go this way…"

"Oh, alright, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah."

They stopped, not saying anything to each other.

"Well, I," Bebe stopped talking, instead, she leaned in and started to kiss him. Kyle was kissing back, everything else in the world had dissolved away, all their was left in the world was Bebe.

They started leaning up against the wall of the construction and they fell back through the wall. The wall smashed as they fell through to the floor. They rolled over the floor until Kyle was on top. Kyle started rhythmically moving as Bebe started undoing his top…

- - - - - - - -

_Right, hope you enjoyed, it, I will update within the month but if you could review twice before then I will update quicker! Butters will no be in most of the rest of the book but he is a prominent character in the sequel. Hope you like it! Bye!_


	6. I Long To

**Alright! Here we are, the next chapter, sorry this one took so long, needed a bit of inspiration which has now been found. Thank you for all the reviews, they're awesome and they're really inspiring me to continue!**

**Anyway, lets just write the damn thing!**

Chapter 6 – I Long To

The sun barely managed to break through the cracks in the side of the building except for the massive hole which had been planted into the side. Bebe suddenly was awoken by something, a dream, something about her and Kyle. They where, wait, no! Bebe looked down at where she was. She had awoken in the arms of Kyle in a building which hadn't even been completely constructed yet. She looked down at herself, she was completely naked and then she looked at Kyle, so was he. Suddenly it hit her like someone had grabbed a large and heavy object and smashed it into her head, a headache that began to slowly torture her. She groaned, trying to remember the night before. Alright, she remember a pub, lots of beer, vodka and a couple of bailey's, then leaving with Kyle which somehow ended in the two kissing, swiftly followed by the two frantically undressing and… oh, god, no!

"I didn't!" Bebe practically screamed it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Stan slowly made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest glass he could find and filled it as far as it could go with water. He prepared himself and knocked it back, downing the water as fast as he could. It usually took a while to work and also had the side-effect of excessive toilet usage, but it got rid of the feeling in his stomach so he figured it wouldn't matter.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bebe had no idea what to do, by now she was dressed, and looking over Kyle, not sure what to do. _Alright, I'll just have to wake him up,_ She nudged Kyle softly, then again, then quite hard. He then yelled out as he woke up, causing Bebe to jump back slightly. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened, his eyes came across Bebe.

"Hi!" he said, unaware of what happened.

He then looked down at his body to see himself completely naked.

"Oh," Kyle was embarrassed about his state of nakedness, then he remembered something else, "Oh!"

Kyle quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled open the inside pocket, "shit," he cursed as he pulled out a condom, still in its wrapper, unused.

Bebe was confused for a second, then she realised that he was worried because they hadn't worn protection, "don't worry, I'm on… the pill."

The awkwardness oozed out of the two as they looked at each other.

"What do we do?" it was Kyle who spoke.

"I don't know," another pause, "Kyle, I'm not sure if I, y'know, want us to be… together."

Kyle looked upset, "oh, okay."

"Give me some time to think," Bebe decided, "I'll have my answer for you soon."

The two looked at each other for a moment, Bebe turned away and climbed out of the building as Kyle watched, confused.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kenny woke up lying in some cheap motel room's double bed. He sat up and looked around. The room was small, only containing a small chest of drawers, the bed and a bathroom. Kenny looked down at the bed to find that only he was alone. _Where's Chloe?_ The girl last night, Chloe, had gone back with Kenny to this motel for some mindless sex but she was no where to be found. Kenny looked down on where she had been sleeping where a note lay. He picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Kenny_

_Thanks for a great night out, I gotta split, I won't be in town for a while so don't bother calling me because I won't be listening. Hope you have fun at that school dance but obviously I won't be going with you._

_Nice Knowing You_

_Chloe._

A large lip-stick kiss was planted at the bottom of the note.

Kenny read the note twice, carefully. He couldn't believe that he actually felt slightly sad that the girl had gone, wait, this is wrong, very very wrong, Kenny is the one who doesn't care. Kenny had finally made a connection with somebody.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny arrived at school on the Monday ten minutes late. This didn't bother Kenny that much but he decided that he better go since his grades weren't brilliant.

He pushed the door open to English class and the teacher looked up at him. The teacher's name was Mrs. Hawkswell and was new at the school and fit and anything! Kenny had been instantly attracted to her since the start of the year, like most of the boys. She her blonde hair in a pony-tail but he knew that if she let it down she would look amazing. Today, she was wearing a long and tight dress which held onto her body tight. Kenny smiled.

"Late, Mr. McCormick, again," Mrs. Hawkswell was clearly angry.

"Sorry, miss," Kenny apologised.

"Sit down."

Kenny went sat down next to Kyle.

"Had fun with that girl last night?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Kenny lied, "yeah, it was fine."

"Did you… do much?" Kyle joked.

Before Kenny could reply, Mrs. Hawkswell dropped Kenny's test from last week in front of him. A large "F" had been printed on the front.

"I need our parents to sign this, so they know your failing," She announced.

"Yes, miss."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

School finished and Kenny walked onto the pitch and started towards the changing room. A hand came out and stopped Kenny from getting there.

"I'm sorry Kenny," it was the sports teacher.

"What, sir?" Kenny was confused.

"I can't let you on this week."

"Why not?"

"Because your failing English."

"No! Sir, please!"

"Sorry Ken, rules are rules."

The sports teacher walked away and Kenny stood there, feeling very angry.

"FUCK!" Kenny screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Kenny was so frustrated he was almost crying. There wasn't anything he could do, so he began to walk home.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Well, that's the next chapter done, thank you very much for reading, Reviews appreciated. Okay, only four more chapters and this fic is OVER! I have a sequel and a prequel set in between the two books so I hope you enjoy them, they will be out soon as this one is over.**_


	7. Passion

_**Its time to update again, I've had two reviews since I last updated so I figured I might as well get the next chapter going. XXLoveStanXX, if you like a negative plot, don't worry, everything is going downhill from here until everything has gone to shit! Wanna know how? Read on to find out!**_

_**PART 2 UPDATES: Wow, here we are, the second part, I've taken out the little section on the explanation of Passion and how we are slaves to it due to the fact I have an idea for another story idea using that idea for it so I might write that sooner or later. I also have an idea for a oneshot entitled Together We're Invincible (yes, named after that awesome Muse song).**_

_**Also, I've just noticed that, for some reason, this story isn't appearing on the South Park main page unless we have all ratings enabled, even though this is rated T. Anyone know why or how I can fix it? Could possibly be because it has sex in the title and for some reason that's not "suitable", I'll change that and see what happens.**_

_**Most Super and Important Note: The first section takes place during the last chapter.**_

**- - - - - - **_**­­**_**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 7**

**Passion**

It had been a cold night; Wendy could barely keep herself warm as she tightly wrapped herself in her blanket and lay in bed. She couldn't be bothered to get up because it was so cold. That is the problem with South Park, if the heating goes out then that, combined with the constant snow and low temperatures, leaves anyone near freezing. Wendy tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't because she was shaking so much. Suddenly, Wendy's phone started to vibrate and loud music belted out. She read the name on it and then flipped it open.

"Hey, Bebe."

"Wendy, is that you?" Bebe sounded like she was about to cry.

"Bebe, what's up?"

"I… Kyle… we…"

"Bebe, no! Did he hurt you!"

"No, god, no, its just we… I… he…" Bebe stammered, "I… I… we…"

"Oh, I get it…"

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Are you to… dating then?"

"No, no… I'm not sure... I told him I'd tell him sooner or later, I haven't made my decision yet."

"Do you love him?"

Bebe had a pause to think, "I don't know… I've gotta go, I'll see you later…"

"Alright, bye," Wendy closed her phone slowly, reflecting on the conversation that just happened.

Wendy jumped in surprise as she heard a tap on the window. She turned around and smiled as she saw who was there, rushing forward, she opened the window and pressed her lips hard against the person in the window, Stan.

"I promised I'd come over," Stan said as he crawled through the window.

"I know, and you did, which is good."

He laughed as he the two started at it again. Wendy pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and pressed her lips hard against his. After several seconds, Wendy stopped and fell onto his side.

"I love you," Stan found the words came out easily.

"I love you too."

They began to passionately kiss him again when she suddenly heard the door open.

"Hey, Wendy, I think we should start working on our psychology project-"

Wendy and Stan sat up to see Kyle looking at them.

"What the fuck?" Kyle could barely believe it.

"Oh, Kyle," Stan could barely speak, "hi."

"So, you two are… dating?" Kyle asked.

"No… well, yes," Wendy had to admit it to him.

"How long?"

"About, two weeks."

"Oh, so," Kyle felt a bit angry, "so you decide that you don't tell your best friend, Kyle."

"Dude, what was I supposed to do?!"

"FUCKING TELL ME! I've told you everything there is to know about me since like 4th Grade and then something like this, you don't tell me!"

"Dude, your being over reactive."

_FUCKING HYPROCRITE! _Wendy just wanted to scream the words but she knew she mustn't, because she knew Bebe would be angry.

"Dude, I'm out,"

Kyle walked away, leaving the two alone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Three day's later…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle opened his locker and put away his numerous books. _Jesus, I'm such a hypocrite!_ Kyle couldn't believe that he had got angry with Stan about him not telling him about Wendy yet he had got "intimate", as Kenny sometimes called it, with Bebe. He felt like such a dickhead. He slammed his locker door shut to be faced with Stan.

"Oh, hey, Kyle," Stan acted like he was surprised but Kyle read right through him.

Kyle smiled, "Hi."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about Wendy-"

"No," Kyle said, "I was being stupid, and a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" Stan was very comfused.

"I should have told you but I was too confused and I wasn't sure if we where actually going anywhere with it so I didn't tell you but I think now, you have a right to know so I'm gonna tell you," there was a pause, "I had sex with Bebe."

Stan almost dropped the one book he was holding, but luckily, he didn't.

"Dude!" Stan was stunned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wasn't sure if she would get angry or something, you know how girls can be."

"That's awesome!"

"I'm sorry- wait… what?"

"So…" Stan laughed, "Bebe and Kyle… Kyle and Bebe."

"Stan, lets not make a big deal out of this."

"This is huge! Look who's coming!"

He "smoothly" pointed at Bebe as she came up the corridor.

"Hey Stan, Kyle," she started, "can I talk to you."

"Yeah," Kyle felt nervous, "sure."

As he started to walk away Stan winked at Kyle, which did not help his nerves. Bebe pulled him into a little corner and looked up at Kyle.

"I have your answer, Kyle," she stated.

There was a pause.

"Yes…?" Kyle was waiting eagerly.

She then pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his.

"That's your answer."

She smiled at him then walked away.

As she walked past Stan she stated: "See ya, Stan," as if nothing had happened.

"So," Kyle shouted down the hallway, "this is good, right?"

Bebe paused and turned around, "I guess so."

Kyle was shocked at this, he then suddenly heard over his shoulder the voice of Stan saying: "DUDE!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny was really tired, school, as usual, had been a drag and Mrs. Hawkswell wasn't making it any easier, and not just because she was incredibly hot. Kenny pushed his the door to his dirty house open and stepped in. His house looked like shit, ever since his Mum had left, it happened two years ago, Kenny didn't know the exact details but he knew that they where shouting, then a couple of minutes later, she was crying and then she came upstairs, told Kenny she was sorry and he had to make a choice: leave South Park with his brothers and sisters and live with his Mum, or stay with his Dad. Obiously, Kenny chose the latter, he couldn't leave his friends and surely his Mum would visit, but I guess that was too much to expect.

As Kenny entered he heard the TV blaring.

"I can smell them, mingy," the person on TV said, "at least I got to see Paris before I…" he was cut off.

"Kenny?!" Kenny heard his dad shout.

"Yes, dad."

Kenny went into the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the table… in a suit!

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kenny was way past confused.

"I had a job interview."

"What! Awesome! What as?"

"A building designer… there is a draw back…"

"What is it?"

"I have to attend a course in New York and then after that, work there."

_Shit!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**_

_**That's chapter 7, three more chapters to go so I'm gonna speed through them to get them out quickly so I can proudly place my complete "stamp" on it. Also, there is a competition in this one, if you can tell me which episode of South Park is playing at Kenny's house during the last scene I will dedicate my next one shot to them. So send it in a review, I'll give you a hint, its episode 5 of whatever season its in and the main four aren't in it (or at least I don't think they are, if they are its only for a short period of time).**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, I think this was the longest chapter, I'll see you all as soon as Chapter 8 starts and that's where everything starts to go downhill until we get are sequel.**_


	8. Closest Thing To Crazy

_**Oh, this story is almost over! Now, we finally get to that dance I talked about way back in the first chapter and the second but never since then… wow, I actually had this planned the entire time I just never got around to referencing it earlier… I'm not sure if I should write this chapter to a T or an M standard. I think I'll go with a T but I don't know.**_

_**I'll announce the winner to the competition at the end of this chapter…**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8**

**Closest Thing To Crazy**

South Park High would hold a dance every year for most year groups and, now, it was time for 11th Grade. The dance would start at 10pm but no one really arrived until about 11. It went right on to 1am but then usually the party would go on somewhere else. As usual, Kyle, Bebe, Stan and Wendy where going to go to the dance. It was cold when Wendy and Bebe pushed the doors to the school hall open to the coloured disco lights and the strange dance music. It was never brilliant the school disco's, the interesting stuff happened behind the hall but that stuff could get REALLY interesting so unless you have some "business" to do, it was probably best to stay away from there.

"I hope Kyle gets here soon!" Bebe was very excited.

"We're," Wendy paused as she checked her watch, "half and hour early, they aren't gonna get here 'til 11."

"I know! But…" Bebe trailed off as she thought of something to say but couldn't think of anything so, instead, she just made an excited squeal.

"God, this DJ sucks!"

"Tell me about it! I can't believe basshunters actually ever sold any singles!"

"Yeah…"

Wendy suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist from behind and she felt some lips kissing her neck.

Laughing, she announced: "Hey, Stan."

Stan turned Wendy around and looked at her.

"Hi."

"Come on," Wendy began to drag him to the dance floor, "come dance…"

Bebe laughed, "Finally!"

"What?" Kyle didn't quite get it.

"It's been, like, two years and they finally decide that "oh, I think we will actually date!"

"Yeah, it took him ages to admit it but I guess he finally has decided. Stan never could make decisions very well."

"Nor could Wendy."

"Quite a few people have turned up…"

"Yeah, most of 'em must be in here…"

"So…"

"Do you wanna go to… y'know, the back?"

A smile crept across Kyle's face and the two ran off to the nearest door, ready for another night of frantic night of cloth removal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wendy had her arms tightly around Stan's neck as the two danced slowly to the music. They where dancing very closely.

"Wow… its been nearly two months since we got that taxi home from the club…" Stan stated.

Wendy thought for a second, "yeah, it has, that was the first time we'd spoke in years."

A moment passed before Stan said "I can't believe we're finally back together."

Wendy smiled, "I love you, Stan."

Before Stan could reply, Wendy planted a passionate kiss on his lips and pulled back and smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was nearly 12:30 and people where clearing out of the hall in order to go to other parties in the area which where generally more exciting. Bebe started doing up the buttons on her shirt and thought about the deed she and Kyle just did, smiling. Kyle was in the corner, doing up his trousers. Bebe looked at Kyle's bare chest and laughed at the trail of love bites leading slowly downwards.

As Bebe sorted out her hair, she said "C'mon, we gotta get to Craigs."

"Yeah, I know."

"Or we could go to Nelly's."

"Nah, I think I'd rather go to Craig's."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Craig's parties where always awesome and had grown a good reputation for being a night of sex and dancing and enjoying the pills and spills. The group knocked on the door and Craig stood there, looking fairly drunk.

"Oh!" he announced, "'Ore paty peepl'!"

"Hi, Craig," Bebe said as she pushed past him.

There where quite a few people in the house and it had the famous stench of alcohol and sick. Bebe looked in the corner to see a group of people playing "Flip, Sip or Strip".

"Oh! I love that game!" Bebe shouted, "c'mon Kyle."

The two quickly disappeared. Wendy then took Stan's hand and started leading him upstairs.

"Let's go upstairs…" Wendy proposed.

The two searched for an empty bedroom but soon found one and entered.

Before Stan could react, Wendy grabbed him and started kissing him so hard it almost hurt. He suddenly noticed that she was lifting up his shirt and he quickly pulled it off and started to undo her blouse. He quickly started to unclip her bra but before he could take it off, Wendy pushed him onto the bed. Soon, the where both completely naked and hands where flying everywhere. Stan started to move rhythmically as Wendy moaned as an explosion of passion filled the room.

"Stan… God, Stan… I want you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Wendy sat in her Biology lesson the next day as the boring teacher droned on as usual about the nervous system or something, Wendy couldn't really be bothered to listen.

"Mrs. Testaburger!" the teacher announced.

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you can tell me what the central nerve system consists of?"

"Um…" Wendy thought hard, but nothing came forward…

"Well, I think you can have a detention, if you had been listening you may have known."

_Tosser._

"Okay, sir."

"Now, what else does…"

Again, he droned out, Wendy had been thinking about what happened last night with Stan. It had been a blur of passion and she knew that she had never, ever loved someone as much as she loves Stan. She suddenly noticed that Bebe had past her a note. She quickly read it.

"Are you okay? You haven't really been talking much today."

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Me and Stan… well… you know," Wendy couldn't bring herself to actually write the words on the page.

"Oh, right, I didn't realise that last night was the first time for you last night."

"Oh… I guess it isn't exactly new to you and Kyle."

"Defo not, he's quite the man, you know, down there."

Wendy giggled as she read the note but then replied, "please don't go on. I don't think I want to know about you and Kyle's sex life, specially not about his."

"Fair enough, I'll talk to you after class, dickhead over there is looking at us, he probably suspects something, and he'd jump at the chance to give you another detention, what's his problem?"

Wendy had no idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**That was a really shit chapter, I did have a much longer, more interesting sex scene but I had to cut it down in order to get with a T rating, I'm gonna write another Stendy story soon which will be more… graphic… I probably should have called this chapter passion. That's what you get for not going with the chapter titles I originally had planned!**_

_**Okay, the answer to the competition lesson was "A Million Little Fibres" and the winner Lil' Lolita who sent it in a PM as I was stupid enough to post it in two parts and she had already left a review so she couldn't review twice (do'h!). Anyway, as a reward, she will have a oneshot coming at her soon, if you have any special requests for this oneshot, let me know and I also sent you a freebie of one of my upcoming short oneshots which will probably send you into depression but, hey, you won so congratulation!**_

_**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing, it really makes me happy when I get reviews!**_


	9. Take Me Back

_**I have decided to split chapter 9 up into two parts, so there will now be 11 chapters, two more chapter after this and we're done with this fic. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. We're in the final stages of this fic and we're slowly beginning to get to the climax which I think is gonna be rather awesome. Just to let you know, the last chapter was set about 3 weeks after the events of the last one, and this one is set about a week later…**_

_**Anyway, here we go!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9**

**Take Me Back**

Bebe woke up in her bedroom to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked to see what the time was, it read: "07:30". She groaned as she got out of bed and pulled on some clothes to wear for the day. She quickly made her way down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find her mother cooking.

"Hey Mum, smells good!" Bebe announced as she enters.

"I'm making pancakes," Bebe's mum replied.

Bebe's dad had died in a car accident a good three years ago and so Bebe and her mum had learnt to live together. Mrs. Stevens had started cooking in order to stop the pain and distract herself from the knowledge of her husbands death, it seemed to be working, and as long as she wasn't crying, Bebe was happy.

"So, what did you do last night?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Nothing much."

"Where you hanging out with… what was his name… Kyle?"

"Yes, Mum."

"I don't think you should be seeing Kyle, dear."

Bebe froze and got to her feet, "Why?"

"I just don't think he's a very good choice, his parents are fairly strange."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Mum!"

"Do **not **use that sort of language around me!"

"He's a boy, Mum, and I love him! And you can never, ever, stop me from seeing him!"

"I just think you could do better-"

"No, Mum! Kyle is the best out there, and I don't care what you think, I love him, and I'm gonna stay with him. You, of all people, should know what I mean when I say this, Mum."

"You're not seeing that boy."

"Just watch me!"

Bebe ran out of the house and slammed the door hard behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"First off, Wendy," Mrs. Grahams was very happy, "congratulations on winning this competition, you've really made South Park High look good!"

"Um, great."

Wendy was sitting opposite Mrs. Grahams, the head of the school, apparently, Wendy had won some competition she entered for psychology. Principle Grahams must have been please when Wendy won, South Park wasn't exactly the most achieving place.

"Well, we've got some things we need you to do," Mrs. Grahams pulled out a list, "We need you to present an award at South Park Elementary for all our young achievers, that's on tomorrow, then on Monday you have an interview with the local press about how it feels to win this award, as you have beaten thousands of people around America, and then on Tuesday, well, I'll just you let read the rest."

Wendy scanned down the list; she was pretty booked up for about two weeks, _great, just great._

"So, again, I'd like to congratulate you. You're free to return to class."

"Thanks, miss…" Wendy left the room quickly, fairly angry.

_God dammit! How can they expect me to do all this and do my school work and my see my friends, bastards._

She quickly found her way to Biology and entered fast.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir, I-"

"Oh, if it isn't our little star," the Biology teacher stated, in a sarcastic way, "what wonderful things have you been doing sir," he looked at her, angry, "sit down!"

Wendy did so. Bebe was sitting next to her.

"So, what do you have to do?" Bebe asked.

Wendy passed her the list.

"Shit, you're gonna have no time to do, well, anything."

"I know, it's so stupid!" Wendy was furious, "it's just an essay!"

"Well," Kyle appeared behind him, "You did beat like, a thousand other people's essay, including mine, and Stan's."

"Well, I suppose so, I guess I'll have to do it, but I mean, for god's sake, what do the press want to know about this?" Wendy didn't quite understand why this thing was so important

"We live in South Park," Bebe stated, "nothing EVER happens here."

"Oh, Mrs. Testaburger," it was the teacher again, "speaking again."

"What?" Wendy was very angry.

"Sir," Bebe started.

"No! I will not take this anymore, Ms. Testaburger, you will not talk AT ALL in this class or I will give you another detention."

Wendy went silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The time had come for Kenny to leave South Park and he had packed his bags and he was waiting for Stan and Kyle to come and say goodbye. Suddenly, Kyle came running to Kenny, out of breath.

"Kenny…" Kyle was so out of breath, "why… didn't you tell… us… you where leaving."

"I'm sorry, I'm just, and I didn't know how to explain it."

"Well… you didn't… you should have…"

Stan suddenly came stood between the two.

"Kenny!" gasp, "when are you" gasp, "now?" gasp.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man."

"I've gotta go in about, ten minutes."

"Dude! Weak!"

"I can't believe your going!"

"I'm so sorry, my dad… he needs this job."

"We understand, keep in contact."

"I will."

Kenny stepped into the car and put his seat belt on.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Let's go, Kenny," Kenny's dad yelled.

He quickly jumped into the front seat, really excited.

"C'mon, I can't wait to get going, I'm so excited about this job."

Kenny's car drove away, as Kyle and Stan stood, watching, until the car was out of sight.

"I can't believe he's… really gone," Stan was devastated.

"First Cartman, then Kenny, its just us now…" Kyle reminisced about his childhood.

"C'mon," Stan stated, "lets go home."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**ARGH! NO! NO! NO! NO! I've completely lost my flow, I read back my story and I realized how shit it was and now I have completely lost my faith in this… this is the second time I've written this! Argh, hopefully the last few chapters will be better. I'm sorry guys for its extreme lameness. Two questions before I go, do any American's use the word "twat" or is this just the British, also, this is for Lil' Lolita, when you say you want the fan fic in your POV, what do you mean? Any pairings you want?**_

_**Thanks for reading, the more reviews the better!**_


	10. I'd do anything for love but I

_**Hey again, sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been super busy with the Podcast I work on, school work on and another unpublished fanfic. ANYWAY, I'm gonna get going again! Lil Lolita, I promise your oneshot by the end of the week and I would also like to apologise because you don't like drama… shit… the next book ain't gonna be your scene. ANYWAY, let's get going.**_

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10**

**I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Wouldn't Do That**

It's been six days since Kenny left…

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to South Park Achievers and I'm your host: Jackiiiiiiiiiieeeee Hinders!" The host of the TV show introduced the show in his usual, annoying, "I'm-the-shit" voice as the 20 people who just don't have anything to do on a Monday night sat and watched him present the crappy little show.

After a round of clapping which was quickly signalled to calm by Jackie Hinders, he began to speak again.

"So, today, on South Park Achievers, I'm bringing in a girl from the local school who has done a remarkable deed which will surely put South Park on the map. The girl I am talking about entered into a competition which is held from coast to coast, North to South in America to find out who can write the best psychology paper in the country on any topic so wish. More then 10 000 students entered and it just so happens, the winner is right here, in South Park, in fact, in this studio!" He readied himself for the "big" entrance. "Please welcome: Wendddddddddddy Testaburger!"

Some claps echoed through the room as Wendy entered.

Back at Stan's house as he, Bebe and Kyle watched on the TV and stared at the girl who they all knew.

"Wow, she looks amazing," Bebe studied her friend.

"Yeah," Stan agreed, somewhat flatly, "She does."

"You alright, Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…" he couldn't think of the right word, "fine."

"Cut the shit, Stan, what's up?" Bebe could read right through them.

"It's… just… nothing, forget it."

Before anything could be said, Wendy's interview had been started.

"So," Jackie began, "how does it feel to have won this?"

"Yeah, great, just great," even Wendy sounded down.

"Well, it's quite an achievement for a girl of your age."

"Yeah, it is."

"Um, right, well, what has the reaction at school been like?"

"Not much."

"Well, um, okay, so, what is your advice to other kids out there aspiring to be like you?"

The interview went on for some time and Wendy sounded like she didn't care the entire time.

"Jeez, she could put a little effort in," commented Bebe.

"She does seem a little down," Kyle replied.

"No shit," Bebe bounced back, "Stan, what the hell is going on between you to?"

Stan took a moment to reply, "nothing, nothings is happening between us."

"Oh, fuck it, I can't be bothered to try and make you talk," Bebe then stood up and stormed off.

"Bebe!?" Kyle called after her, he then turned his head to Stan in a 'what should I do' kind of way.

"Just go," Stan said.

Kyle rose up and chased after his girlfriend leaving Stan alone. He lay on his sofa and watched his girlfriend on TV.

_Wends, why don't you have time for me anymore. You haven't talked to me in six days._

Stan lay on his back, he knew it wasn't her fault but she'd just been so distant, she hadn't really even tried to contact him. Had he done something? He couldn't think of anything.

_Fuck it, next time I see her I will talk to her._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle managed to catch up with Bebe about three minutes later. He managed to stop her and grabbed her.

"Bebe?" Kyle called, "Bebe, what's going on?"

Bebe turned around, tears in her eye, "Wendy is too fucking busy to talk to us, Stan won't tell us and now my fucking mother doesn't want me to see you. Kenny's gone, Cartman's gone and fucked himself up which I have to say I'm not too bothered by but Jesus Christ, what the hell is up with, well, everyone!?"

Kyle pulled Bebe in and held her close to his chest.

"I just don't understand," Bebe sobbed.

"Shh, relax, don't worry about it, as long as we're together, we're going to be fine."

"I hate this town."

Bebe gradually stopped crying and Kyle let go.

"I would stay, Bebe, but I have to go. My mum…" Kyle stated, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Kyle turned around and ran off into the darkened streets. Bebe just cried for.

_Fuck sake, this fucking town, everything here is shit: my Mum, my best friend, my boyfriend can't even tell when I'm upset, my best friends boyfriend won't talk. I can't wait to get out of here._

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, after school.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Stan sat on the bench after school, waiting for his mum to pick him up as she was late, again. It was cold, very cold, Stan should have brought his hat.

"You alright, Stan?" Bebe shouted from behind him.

Stan snapped round, "Bebe, hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Bebe sat down beside him, "feel like telling me what the hell is going on with you?"

"Feel like telling me about you?"

A moments silence.

"I'm just," Stan started, "I haven't really talked to Wendy for a while and I think she is gonna, you know?"

"Break?"

"Yeah," Stan said, "Anyway, I've spilt, now, what about you?"

"Everything's just a bit shit, my Mum and stuff, and Kyle ain't exactly the most sensitive. He's just a bit-"

Suddenly, Stan quickly leaned in…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Wendy walked towards the school main door after another interview with the local newspaper. She was angry, she hadn't talked to any of her friend all week and she still has more work to do. She exited the school as she saw Kyle.

"Hi, Wendy," Kyle asked as he saw her.

Wendy didn't answer, she just stared at the scene in front of her. Kyle looked at what she was looking at and then anger swept through his body. He studied the image of his best friend making out with his girlfriend and then turned to where Wendy had been but she was gone.

He couldn't believe it, no, Stan was not kissing Bebe!

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Angry, Angry, Angry. Sorry, I've had a bad day so I'm not writing that well, oh well, at least your not reading nothing. Anyway, one more chapter and we're done. So I'll update soon, like, by the end of this week.**_

_**Thanks for reading and the more reviews the quicker I update.**_


	11. Ultimatum

_**So, here we are, entertain us, okay, that was cheap. This is the final chapter of this fanfic; the next book will be coming soon. If you guys don't like Cliff-hangers, I'm gonna leave you a nice little 0000 which means that the story could end here, and it is slightly happier here, but not much, but I have continued it in order to get the sequel going. I'll write a longer note at the end but here we go for now:**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11**

**Ultimatum**

Monday's where always crap, and this Monday was even worse then usual. Two days had past since Stan and Bebe had kissed and Wendy and Kyle hadn't said anything yet. Wendy had just finished giving a reward to some kid from South Park Elementary who needed to have a shower once in a while and now; she was heading to Biology, the worst subject she could think of to start her day.

Today, Wendy was early and she entered the door and collapsed onto her seat. Only three other people where in the class: Craig and his then-girlfriend, Heidi and Butters. Butters was sat to the left of Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy," Butters said, nervously.

"Oh, Butters," Wendy exclaimed, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I'm feeling a bit jittery."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Oh, the doctor, he gave me some more pills."

"What, that physiatrist?"

"Yeah, they make me feel really shaky."

Most of the class had arrived by now

"You been to see Cartman?" Wendy asked

"No, mum won't let me, says that it will only make me worse. She doesn't know what she's talking about though."

"Well-"

Just as Wendy started to talk, the Biology teacher entered and walked across to the board and began writing.

"Listen up, kids, your exams may be over but you still need to concentrate so get your books out," the Teacher droned.

About and hour later, the lesson was almost finished. Wendy sat, bored out of her mind as the teacher still droned on.

"Wends, Wends!?" It was Bebe.

Wendy didn't bother to turn around to speak to her "friend".

"Are you gonna answer me?" Bebe questioned, "What have I done."

Wendy finally turned around, "You know-"

"Ms. Testaburger!" The Teacher announced, somewhat gleefully, "Why aren't I surprised to see you talking in my lesson, again?" he chuckled, "well, for this little distracting, I think you can enjoy another detention. My office, this Thursday. I'm sure our little celebratory can spare the time, hm?"

He turned around. Wendy bit her tongue in anger, furious. She quickly rose up.

"When did you get divorced, sir?"

The teacher was baffled, "What!? How do you know about that?"

Wendy laughed, "Well, let's see if my psych course is actually helping me at all. Okay, I'm guessing you got divorced because your wife thought you where a miserable git who couldn't even get it up anymore," a ripple of laughter filled the class. "Your kids don't talk to you because you're a douche bag and never ever even told them you loved because, let's face it, you're a dick. The staff don't like you, the pupils here don't like you, in fact, no one likes you. Is that about right? Am I hitting the mark?"

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"With pleasure, 'sir'," she responded.

Everyone watched, astonished, at what Wendy had said. As Wendy opened the door she quickly turned around and said: "For the record, I'm not doing Biology anymore." And with that, she was out.

Just as she left, the bell rang and the other students all began to gather their stuff and head out the classroom. Wendy marched down the hallway as Bebe came up behind her.

"That was way awesome," Bebe squealed, impressed.

Wendy snapped around and looked Bebe, dead in the eyes.

"You unbelievable bitch!"

"Wendy?"

"Don't act all innocent. You've got your own fucking boyfriend! Why don't you kiss him instead of taking mine? Or is Kyle not good enough? Do you need to steal your best friend's boyfriend just to get a rush?"

"Wendy?" Bebe knew she had seen what happened, "It didn't mean anything."

"Well, it looked like it damn meant something."

"It was just, I was upset because Kyle wasn't being very sensitive and my Mum was being a bitch and he was angry because you weren't spending time with him since you got this award and he was scared you where gonna dump him," Bebe explained, tearfully.

"Well, I guess I'll have to now."

Wendy stormed away, leaving Bebe, "Wendy! Wendy!? Wait!" but it was no use.

Kyle appeared behind Bebe.

"So, you now know we know," he stated.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

Bebe looked up at him, "I know I was- wait- what?"

"I should be the one saying sorry, I wasn't listening to you, I was too busy with my own problems that I didn't listen to you. I understand what you did and it was a mistake. I've already talked to Stan and he said he didn't mean it."

"K- Kyle?" Bebe couldn't believe this, she quickly buried herself in her arms and sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

0000 – _**Get ready for the shit storm**_

Stan sat in his room, writing an email to Kenny as he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Wendy standing at the door.

"Oh, hey, Wendy," Stan looked up at his girlfriend.

"We need to talk," she sounded very blunt.

_Shit, she knows._

"Why'd you do it? Don't give me any shit, Stan."

"I… I… I'm sorry, I was just an-"

"Angry, I know, but that isn't a reason, for fucks sake, Stan!"

"I… I…"

"I'm leaving South Park, Stan."

There was a pause.

"What?" Stan couldn't believe it.

"I gotta place in a college in LA, and I'm going unless you give me a reason to stay."

Stan was speechless, a moment passed by.

"I guess you'd rather have Bebe."

She turned around and left the door, leaving Stan completely alone, as a single tear leaked out his eye.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyle drove across the mountain roads like a bat out of hell, with Bebe at his shoulder. Kyle felt the wind rush through his hair as Bebe looked up at him. The two had finally made up and where back together, happy.

"I love you, Kyle," Bebe let the words out easily.

Kyle looked down at Bebe, who was looking up at him, teary, "I love you too."

"No, I really love you," Bebe sniffed as tears began to leak out her eye, "I fucking love you more then anything in the world."

Kyle watched in wonderment, "You make my world stop turning."

Bebe giggled, "listen to us, we sound like we're out of some corny 50s romance movie."

"Yeah, we do," Kyle replied.

"Take the high road," Bebe said, "I prefer it up there."

Kyle put his eyes forward and turned into the road which lead up to the top mountain roads. He switched the high beam on his car so he could see more.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deer jumped out in front of the road. Kyle eyes widened as the car swerved out of control and he dodged the deer. Kyle couldn't hear much behind the screeching of the car except Bebe's screams. He felt his heart leap as the car drove through the barrier and begin to fall down off the mountain towards Lake Renarld. The car was free-falling and Kyle closed his eyes in fear as the water got closer. Bebe continued to scream up until the point the car hit the water. The car hit the water and Kyle jumped up in his seat. Bebe cried. Kyle looked around. What should he do? The glass? The door?

"Cover you eyes!" He yelled.

The water was beginning to leak inside the car. He covered Bebe's eyes as he kicked the glass windscreen several times, each time it cracked a little more. The water was quickly getting higher.

Bebe felt her self getting pushed out by Kyle as the water had almost filled the car. She climbed out the windscreen. She turned around. The Car was fully submerged. Where was Kyle? The car had begun to fall down through the water. _Kyle? Kyle? Get out the car? Kyle!?_

"KYLE!? KYLE!? KYLLLLEE!?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN BUILDING UP TO THIS THE ENTIRE BOOK AND NOW I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This scene was very hard to write, I wasn't sure about this but I have decided that I want to do this.**_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna say some thank you's now:**_

_**First off, to Matt and Trey for making South Park and giving me the opportunity to write this fanfic.**_

_**To all my reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this and giving me the confidence to go on with this!**_

_**To Lil Lolita/Some Random Shopaholic and xXLoveStanXx or whatever you wanna call yourselves! You have reviewed every chapter since pretty much the beginning and you have given me the confidence to continue. I have read your stories and its amazing when someone who you admire reads your stories and actually likes them! You guys really helped me to write this!**_

_**To my family, for being as dysfunctional as possible and giving me the god damn reason to write this!**_

_**Anyway, let's finish this off. If I have forgotten anyone for the thank you list I'll add you on. The sequel should be up soonish, dunno when, I think I need a little break because the next one is gonna be very depressing and I need something happy every so often.**_

_**Now, let's put up that complete stamp and leave this one to fade into the archives of South Park forever!**_


End file.
